It took two
by krissie.taylor
Summary: Idea for a new story read and review if you want me to upload this story. krissie xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Ok here is the breif outline of a story I have playing with l

Lately however depending the demand for it I whether I post it or not. So

don't forget to hit the review button and tell me what you think.

Ok fast-forward a few years. Chuck and Blair are married and everything is as perfect

as it could be when you are Chuck and Blair. Blair is pregnant with a baby Chuck is an

nervous as can be. Jack Bass has been in the background for a while finally stepping

forward when Blair goes into labour. Little does Chuck know that Jack has been

playing him., Chuck is too scared to go into the delivery room. After several hours of

labour Blair gives birth to twins a boy and girl. As soon as Jack finds out he takes th3e

boy and inform Chuck of Blair's death, taking there son and fleeing home. Honouring

his promise to Blair that if anything was to happen to her he would love and care for

him like Bart never did. Unknown to Chuck Blair and their daughter is perfectly safe

Jack sets about informing Blair that Chuck got what he wanted to her and has taken

their son and if she loves him that she will take their daughter and leave New York. A

heartbroken Blair leaves the city with their daughter.

The question is how long will it take Blair to return with their daughter. Will Chuck

honour his promise to raise his son with love and care. And will they find out what

Jack did before it's too late.

Like I said please review to tell me what you think. If you like review and if you don't

I know not to post it. Thanks.

Krissie xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: It **T**ook **T**wo.

**Summary**: Jack caused four lives to be changed**.** Will they be able to grow together**,** or will the rift of hurt pull them permanently apart**?**

**Chapter**: 1 out of 15.

**Pairings**: Blair and Chuck.

**Rating**: T

L O V E

"Blair". Chuck rolled over**,** hoping yet again that his wife was laid next to him**, **though he knew deep down she wasn't**.** **S**he wasn't ever coming back. She had left him all alone with their son**.** **S**he had done the one thing she promised she wouldn't

"_I'll stand by you through anything". _

Chuck wanted to hate her**.** **S**he had left him to do the one thing he was scared of the most**.** The cries of his son drew him from his thoughts once again**.** Chuck wanted to reach for the phone**,** to call down and get the in**-**house nanny to come up and take him, take what had taken Blair**.** But he swore**,** and unlike Blair**,** he was going to honour his promise. They had talked about what would happen if something were to happened to Blair, Chuck had always wanted to shut the conversation down, nothing was going to happen to Blair, it couldn't**:** she was too stubborn.

Chuck went through the motions. Ten days ago**,** he had lost the only love in his life**,** but now he had a stronger bond with the baby in his arms. Chuck felt nothing but love looking at him**;** he had Chuck's eyes but looked so much like Blair**.** He watched him suckling contently on the bottle**,** his brown eyes searching for Chuck's. The baby still had no name. It was something Blair was adamant on**.** **"**We can't name them until we know what they look like**"**. Chuck had smiled and humoured her at the time. Now he knew what she meant**.** Bartholomew had been his first choice**,** but now**,** with his son his arms**,** the name felt a disgrace to give to their son**.** True**,** Bart had apologised to him about the way he had been treated, but surely**,** there had to be something wrong with Bart if he didn't love his son with the same love Chuck felt right now for the boy in his arms.

Chuck took the baby back to bed**,** resting him softly on the silk comforter. Blair and he had chosen all the baby furniture themselves**,** but now it felt like a betrayal to lay their son in it. Blair had spent days making sure that the right colour and texture fabric was used to create the perfect room**,** and now it was like a heirloom of theirs. Chuck hadn't entered the nursery since the day hehad collected the baby bag before they headed to the hospital **…** now it took everything he had to walk past it. The two cribs laid in perfect distance from each other each with a mobile and changing station connected. The room held so many memories. Now it was a symbol of her life**:** closed off, perfect**,** and holding so many memories.

L O V E

Blair had finally fallen asleep**, **but it was after two**.** **S**he could only hope baby Ella stayed asleep th**r**oug**ho**ut her tears**.** Ten days old and Blair already felt like she had let her down, like it would have been better if **s**he had taken both of them **– **it would have been easier. Blair turned over and watched her baby angel's chest rise and fall, her lips puckered into a pout and Blair shook the images from her head. She was dwelling and she knew it was time to put Chuck behind her**.** It was time Blair put Ella first **–** Chuck was in the past**.** He didn't want her**,** he had made that clear**.** All this time she had truly loved him andshe should have known better. Now all she had to focus on was this perfect little angel that lay before her, she was so totally consumed with love. Ella was all she had left to live for**,** and she was going to make sure Ella had everything she never did.

Blair could lay and watch her all day. Ella was perfect in every way**;** she looked perfect **–** even her cry was cute. She fascinated Blair. Every little thing she did was incredible, she could watch her curl and un-curl her tiny little fingers forever. Ella's little mouth suckled forward as Blair smiled down at her**.** Any second she knew she would come face to face with the dark brown orbs that looked adoringlyup at her.

_AN: ok so the first chapter is up. You can tell me how much you liked it by reviewing. A huge thank you to everyone to voted for the continuation of this story so please review. _

_A huge thanks to Aimee who is my incredible beta'r. _


	3. Chapter 3

Title: It Took Two.

Summary: Jack caused four lived to be changed can they grow together or will the rift of hurt pull them permanently apart.

Chapter: 2 out of 15.

Pairings: Blair and Chuck.

Rating: T

L O V E

Chuck once again found himself in his office. The baby placed in a crib next to his desk. Chuck couldn't bear to part from him part of him felt if he took his eyes of him he would be gone just like everyone he had every loved. Chuck couldn't even bring himself to load up the computer, he just sat and looked at the picture of Blair he didn't have the heart to get rid of it, he never managed to place it in the draw either. Instead Chuck just sat and stared at the picture taking in her every detail of her. As he watched the picture he almost felt her stood behind him he almost reached out to touch his shoulder feeling her hand resting there. Chuck looked over to the baby before picking him up and calling the limo. Chuck had told Arthur took make sure both baby seats purchased by him and Blair where removed from the limo. Arthur caught the loophole in the request and gave the baby seats to Dorota who he knew was keeping everything Chuck demanded to be gone. Chuck hadn't brought a new one he wanted to he just couldn't.

Serena saw the limo arrive but made sure to let Chuck come to her. After the baby was born Serena had offered to move in with him just until he got himself into a routine but Chuck had refused flat without even giving it a moment of thought. Chuck had later told Lily that it was his son and he was going to raise him. They both knew that it was going to e Blair's funeral the following day but they both knew the other was never going to attend. They couldn't it seemed like they had loved Blair forever and they weren't going to spend one day burying that.

Chuck spotted Serena as he entered and smiled wearily at her. Chuck would never know that the little symbol of his smiled would mean so much to Serena. Serena rushed forward and grabbed the two baby bags Chuck had brought along with him. Gently Chuck placed the baby in Serena's arms before going to see the waitress to get her to warm the bottle. Serena had seen many things in her time but never thought she would witness Chuck Bass asking for a baby's bottle to be heated. Chuck smiled as he came back to sit beside her watching in awe as she interacted with his son. Chuck had become accustomed to calling the baby his son because he knew no matter how much he looked they would never be any one to fill the void left by Blair and nor would he want someone to fill it.

L O V E

Blair gently placed Ella in her pushchair, the infant fussed a bit as she was strabbed in but soon settled back down after been left. Blair thought she looked more and more like chuck as each day passed the resemblance was beautiful but heartbreaking at times it felt like she was looking at Chuck. Blair watched as Ella breathed in the scent of Blair carried by a pink baby blanket in which her initials were sewn. Blair had made a point of sleeping with the blanket on a night as she knew it soothed Ella during the day, it was a little bit of motherhood that Blair would never want to change. Blair placed the baby bag on the handles of the pram as she tried to negotiate it to the elevator once Blair got there she once again had the niggling feeling that she forgot something so once again checked the bag. Blair always like to be active even three days after having the babies she couldn't stay in, if she did she started to think. Blair thought about her little boy, what he was doing? Who he was with? It hurt not to have both her children with her but deep down she knew she would never fight Chuck for him, she couldn't she didn't have the heart.

Blair took the lift down to the lobby all the while watching the little girl in the lift who was so eager to get her father's attention, Blair's heart ached to reach out such off the man's cell and demand he picked up his daughter or at the very least acknowledged she was there. Once again Blair was thinking back to Chuck would he do this with their son? Would there on growing up resenting Blair for taking Ella and leaving him? Would he hate her?

Blair had been walking for a while before she stopped at the lake pushing Ella's pushchair to a bench Blair sat and waited. Part of the wanted to walk away, to not look back but the most part of her willed her to stay. Blair knew she would always wonder but this way she would know, she would have a picture of his first day of school, him with his first girlfriend, the very first bow tie she knew Chuck would make him wear. This way she would know.

AN: thanks to you all who have read and reviewed I really appreciate it.

HnM skinnys: Thank you hope you enjoy this one just as much. Xxx

Ronan03: thanks for your continued support it means alot. Xxx

Itsolgatime: I hope you like this one yeah I never really liked Jack either with Chuck been a basstard he had charm and great looks Jack just doesn't carry it off the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: it took two

Summary: Jack cause four lives to be changed can they grow together or will the rift of hurt pull them permanently apart.

Chapter: 3 out of 15

Pairings: Blair and Chuck

Rating: T

L O V E

Chuck flung the book beside him on the sofa as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was stressed. The job of picking a name for the baby wasn't coming easily, the names were floating around one after the other, and there was no way he could pick just one. All the while every name seemed to bring him back to Blair. The baby book was something they had brought together no argument necessary they spent hours poring over the thing. All the names just seemed so common. They wanted something different but something that meant something to them. Chuck thought back to the conversations with Blair, the many night they sat talking about it, their babies would be individual they would have their own legacy they wouldn't strive on the name of their parents, they would carve out their own path and they needed names to stand up for this. Chuck stretched for his laptop careful not to disturb the sleeping baby laid in his arm. Chuck looked down to see his son looking straight back up at him it felt like he was looking at Blair and it was decided in the minute, that second that heartbeat. Luca Regan Bass was named. Luca cuddled into Chuck contently, as if secretly happy with the choice.

Chuck rolled over coming face to face with the clock. 10.19am. Chuck smiled as he laid back down.

"Shit". Chuck jumped up. 11.19 he last got up with Luca at 7.34 am. That was a whole three hours ago and Luca was a strictly two hours child.

"Don't swear around the baby". Serena reprimanded through the baby monitor.

"Don't ever do that again". Serena was actually scared by the look on Chuck's face as he picked up Luca holding him close.

"Charles". Lily stood up concerned for her adoptive son.

"Lily". Chuck turned to face her still holding Luca tight close.

"Serena and i thought we would come early so you could have a lie in". Lily explained gently running her fingers down Luca's cheek.

"Well maybe next time you can inform me the night before". Chuck snapped.

"We will". Serena's fear turned into concern she had never seen Chuck so insecure.

"Sorry". Chuck have whispered as he sat on the available chair.

"it's ok". Serena let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"no it's not". Chuck let his head rest against the chair top as he closed his eyes letting the feeling of Luca's chest rise and fall lull him back to sleep.

"Charles there is something you should know". Lily braced herself for the conversation about to follow.

"What?" Chuck immediately sat straight up.

"A good personal friends of mine has told me of a job he has been given". Chuck only just realised Bart was in the room.

"What?". Chuck didn't realize what this had to do with him.

"A woman in New Orleans has requested pictures of the child". Bart nodded towards Luca.

"What woman?" Chuck looked him straight in the eye.

"From what i have been told it's Blair". The room fell silent until Luca's cries were heard.

"Blair but it can't be". Chuck stood up and began to rock Luca rhythmically.

"I asked for the casket to be uncovered".

"What?". Chuck spun round to face his father.

"It's empty Chuck".

"What?" This time Serena's voice echoed off the walls.

"i contacted the hospital. Blair was discharged two days after giving birth with her healthy baby daughter". Chuck sat back down struggling to take it in.

"What do you mean healthy with our baby daughter?" Chuck was beyond confused this had to be a sick joke.

"Blair's alive Chuck". Bart poured his son a large scotch which Chuck accepted once handing Luca to Lily.

"Then why isn't she here, it has been four months". Chuck was stunned.

"Jack". It was the only name that made it all click into place.

"What did he do?" Chuck turned to his father once more.

"I don't know, but i will find out". Bart had become attached to Blair during the relationship between his son and now daughter in law.

"A daughter". It was all finally sinking in.

"Ella Chalise Bass weighing two ounces less than Luca". Bart stated proudly pulling his wallet out, Chuck was surprised as he noticed a picture of Luca pulling out one next to it and handing it to him.

"Wow she looks tiny". Serena looked at the picture over chuck's shoulder.

"she looks just like Luca". Chuck ran his finger down her cheek.

"yeah". Chuck looked up at his father.

"How long have you know?". Chuck needed to know.

"Since 4.15 this morning i got the picture just after six". Bart took the photo back from Chuck and placed it inside his wallet.

Chuck sat down running his hand through his hair, He had dreamt of this morning since 23rd August and know it was coming true his Blair was still alive, he had a daughter.

"Where is she?". Chuck stood up grabbing his cell.

"New Orleans". Bart replied taking the phone.

"i need that, i need to get her". Chuck knew he had to do this he had to get her back.

"And you will". Bart replied placing a hand on his son's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: It Took Two.

Chapters: 4 of 15

Summary: Jack caused four lives to be torn apart, but can they overcome that to grow together.

Pairings: Blair and Chuck.

Rating: T

Beta'd: Aimee

L O V E

Chuck couldn't sleep. The thought of Blair out there somewhere with their daughter when she should be here with their son, played over in his mind. Luca moved in his crib causing Chuck to snap out of his thoughts. Ever since Luca was born three months ago, he had slept right next to Chuck, whether it be in his crib on his pillow, it just felt so natural to have his son right there next to him at all times. Chuck couldn't imagine not having Luca there with him. It felt like he had a part of Blair with him everywhere he went. Just looking at him changed the way he thought about life. If he was at the office and a deal wasn't going his way, one look at Luca in the nursery Chuck had built next to his office, and it didn't seem that bad. Chuck was so thankful for the things Luca had taught him because he was finally starting to understand how Blair felt when she looked at him – all the things she had said about love and family over the years, he felt while holding Luca.

Bart stepped into the penthouse, stopping to hear the sound of Chuck talking to Luca.

"And when your mummy comes home she going to take you to feed the ducks. You'll love her, Luca. She is amazing and beautiful". Bart rounded the corner to see Chuck resting on the sofa with Luca on his chest, the baby boy looking up at his dad, a smile on his lips.

"Chuck". Bart caught him jump as he turned to look at his father.

"Have you found her?". Chuck slowly sat up, taking Luca with him.

"Yes, Blair's routine has been monitored and we know what she's doing day by day". Chuck smiled. This was it; he was finally going to get her back. Back where she belonged.

L O V E

Blair saw the limo pull up as she crossed the road back to the apartment; if she knew Chuck Bass like she thought she did, there was no chance he was there by coincidence. Blair stopped, taking a breath before making sure that Ella was secure in her pushchair before crossing the road.

"Blair". Chuck stepped out of the Limo.

"What do you want?" Blair snapped at him.

"I came to see you". Chuck recoiled in shock.

"What, so you could take my daughter as well as my son?". Blair glared at Chuck before moving the stroller to get round him.

"I didn't take him, you left him". Chuck all but shouted at her.

"Yeah well you got your son, the one you always wanted. Congratulations, you got what you wanted so leave me and my daughter alone". Blair managed to get to the door and the doorman arrived to help her.

"Blair". Chuck shouted as the doorman held him back. "Blair".

L O V E

"What did she mean?". Chuck slammed his fist down on the desk waking Luca and causing him to scream.

"Chuck". Bart went to his grandson.

"She said, 'You got what you wanted'. What did she mean?"Chuck sat down pouring, a glass of scotch.

"There is something I didn't tell you". Bart sat down taking Luca with him. "There were hints that Jack was involved". Bart watched Chuck's reaction closely.

"Jack? But he was there when Blair gave birth in the waiting room". Chuck didn't understand.

"Yes he was, and it was Jack that told you about Blair". Bart tried to nudge Chuck along as much as possible.

"Jack did this". Chuck always knew his uncle was sick but he wanted to believe he had changed.

Bart poured them both another large scotch but Chuck pushed his away.

"She hates me". Chuck sat down, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sure she doesn't. She just doesn't understand what happened. Blair only knows what Jack has told her". Bart tried to reason to himself as well as Chuck.

"How do I tell her? She won't even look at me". Chuck stood up and began pacing. There had to be some way to get her to speak to him.

"Then let her know you are going nowhere. Blair needs to know you're not going to take Ella". Bart spoke softly to his son.

"She thinks I took Luca from her, caused her to flee the city she loves". Chuck spun round to face his father.

"Then get her back Chuck. Just when you thought things were really over between you the last time – Jack destroyed you, but you got her back. Get her back, Charles". Chuck could detect the steely note to Bart's tone.

"What if she hates me? It has been three months and I haven't come to find her, three months her and my daughter have been here, three months without her son". Chuck exited the room not surprised to find Serena, Lily, Eric and Nate there. He wasn't even sure when the last two had arrived.

"Charles". Bart's voice carried after him.

"What?" Chuck picked Luca up from his baby bouncer.

"I think Blair needs to know". Bart held out a folder of all the cuttings from newspapers, all the Gossip Girl blasts commenting on her death.

L O V E

Blair poured herself a large glass of wine. She had never been fond of drinking the stuff in New York but now it was deemed an acceptable tonic to her worries. Blair was just getting it from the refrigerator when she noticed a folder sitting on top marked _Blair_.

Blair rushed to the phone. "Security". Blair had no idea how it had got in here. "I need to know who has been up here". Blair exhaled deeply as she picked up the folder, almost scared of what it contained. Blair hung up hearing the name. _Bart Bass._

"I think you and I need to talk". Blair hadn't even noticed Bart coming into the apartment.

AN: Ok I think there is a good place to end it. So do you think Bart was in on it or not? Hmm. Thanks to the following for their reviews.

Itsolgatime: Yeah he knows and trusts him he is going to try and win her back the problems are only just beginning. Thanks I love them too so sweet and adorable I can just picture them now however I haven't reached the stage of making them virtual. Hope you love this one just as much.

**HnM skinnys**: yeah things are starting to heat up now. The drama is about to start.

**Ronan 03**: Glad you like it.

**3words8lettersayitandIamyours**: So jealous of the username. I think I would too it would be majorly tense I would like to think but also great to see both Chuck and Blair handle been parents separately I wanted to add the twins in so they could each have one.

**Ilovecujo1993**: As I hoped I explained in the PM I didn't once say this story was real or could ever happen this is my story based on my idea and thoughts. If you want to read it feel free if not then I'm sorry but there are plenty of others by incredible writers for you to read. The main point is it isn't reality and as much as I hate to burst your bubble. Chuck and Blair aren't real.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: It Took Two.

Chapter: 5 out of 15

Pairings: Blair and Chuck.

Rating: T

Summary: Jack caused four lives to be changed, now they have to fight to get them back on track.

L O V E

"Blair". She knew Bart was here but it still made her jump.

"What do you want?". Blair had never really been scared of Bart before, but now, standing here alone with him, she felt different. Vulnerable.

"I want you to understand". Bart leaned back into the sofa, the small movement making Blair relax a little.

"I understand perfectly. Chuck took my son – he got what he wanted. Damn the consequences". Blair knew her voice was getting louder but she didn't care. _How dare he come in here and treat me as if I'm in the wrong?_ Blair thought bitterly.

"No. That couldn't be further from the truth. Chuck loves you, I know he does". Bart felt strange, but putting his thoughts into words, he had always admired Blair for what she had done to Chuck. Bart knew all too well that true love could change a person without them knowing, but he also knew true love meant changing.

"Then why did he leave the hospital? Why am I am here now five months down the line? In a small apartment in a city I don't like, alone, whilst he raises one of our children in the place I grew up, with the friends I made". Blair felt it all rush out.

"He didn't know". Bart couldn't stress the point enough.

"You keep saying that but I don't see any proof. Surely Chuck must have known. How would he of been able to take our son without my signature, who else did he think signed the release form?". Blair was sick of the excuse. If Chuck was half as clever as she thought he was then surely he would have known by now. Surely he would have put all the pieces together.

"I don't know, Blair. I wish I did. Really I do, but we can't go back, none of us can. God knows I have made mistakes with Chuck. I know what I have done and I have to live with those mistakes every second of everyday, and if I could change them, I would, but then Chuck wouldn't be who he was and luckily I feel so damn proud to have him as a son. Four, five years ago I would never of been able to say that, but you did that, Blair, you changed and moulded Chuck into a loving boyfriend, father and son, but now he needs you, Blair, he doesn't need love, he doesn't need support and we both know he'll never need money. For once in his life he just needs to hold you close and know you're alive, feel your heart beating, breathe in your scent, kiss your lips. I have watched my son over the past five months become an incredible father, a father I never was, but now he needs to have a family. I have no doubt that without you Chuck could raise Luca and raise him into a fine young gentleman but we both know there are some things only a mother can do, there are ways a mother can love her child so unconditionally that some fathers can only dream of. I need you to give Chuck and Luca that chance". Blair felt the tears stream down her face at Bart's words. Part of her wanted Chuck to fail in his promise. That she would one day find her son in the mess Chuck had been in, but no, for Blair to know Chuck had done his job made her heart swell with pride.

Ella's cries broke Blair from her thoughts.

"I need to get her". Blair stammered out, trying to control her breathing as she wept for her boyfriend and son.

"Let me". Blair couldn't answer as Bart was already out of the room. Blair felt like all the happiness had been sucked out of her. Chuck really had moved on. He had raised their son without a second thought, Blair knew in that instant why she had wanted Chuck to fail: so that he would need her, so that she could look him in the eyes and tell him he was wrong and that she would protect their son, that he had the option to love him, to raise him and if he failed, she would win, but the prize remained a mystery. Blair knew in truth they both would have lost that way at least with Chuck being a father in every sense of the word , at least their son won because they both knew that they had lost each other and everything they stood for.

**AN**: Ok I know there is not Chuck in this chapter but I felt I needed to get some understanding into where Blair is coming from with this. It isn't that Blair doesn't love Chuck she does but she needs him to know what he has done to her. I hope you all can understand how Blair is feeling knowing that Chuck had it all whilst she lost everything. I promise there will be come cutie flashbacks of pregnant Blair as well.

**Ronan03: **I think we can safely say Bart is not in on it. However, there will be a new side to nan03Bart which I think you will like.

**Itsolgatime**: Yeah the drama is starting in the next chapter which I have started to write. It's going to be a hard one as it really emphasis as to how Blair is feeling and caused everyone to take a step back but more on that one in the next chapter. I know, I got that when I was looking after my niece she was just laid on my chest smiling at me and I was like, 'aww'. Yeah the Bart and Blair talk – I can't wait to know what you think. Hope you liked it.

**HnM Skinnys**: It only gets more complex as the chapters go by and I hate to say, but I'm not sure what the outcome is yet. Lol. Hope you liked this one.

**3words8letterssayitandimyours**: Like I said I hope it will get more interesting as we learn more about how they both cope with during the five months they have been apart and during the pregnancy also ... I know I was half tempted to write Bart in on it and I also like to think that if Bart had not died he would have honoured his promise to get to know Chuck so therefore I dismiss his 'appearance' in season 3.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: It Took Two.

Chapter: 6 out of 15

Pairings: Chuck and Blair

Rating: T

L O V E

Chuck sat as he did every night beside Luca's cot watching his chest rise and fall. There was something so soothing about watching his son living and breathing. Chuck wondered if Blair did this with Ella, every since Chuck found about them he found himself just thinking about all the things that Blair and Ella would do together or apart, did Blair just hold Ella even when she was asleep? Did Blair wonder what Ella dreamed about when she slept? Did Blair ever wonder why Ella flexed hers toe's in her sleep? Chuck didn't notice Lily walk in behind him until she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"If only he was so quiet in the park". Chuck let a smile cross his lips, he too had heard about Luca's outburst in the park with Serena today.

"Maybe she just wasn't pushing him in the way he liked" Chuck smirked even more as the words left his lips.

"I'm sure". Lily took a seat on the table set further in the room not wanting to interrupt Chuck's evening routine.

L O V E

Bart left shortly after settling Ella. Blair walked quietly into the nursery resting her head on her arms which were folded on the crib. Blair loved these moments it truly felt like it was just her and Ella.

"_Blair". Chuck peered in the nursery to find Blair trying to lean into the crib to place yet another teddy she had purchased on her frequent trips with Serena. As Blair bump was heavily protruding it was making in increasingly frustrating. Chuck smiled to himself at the picture in front. Blair been pregnant was the most glorious thing he had seen and know here she was stood in front of him he top raised slightly around her middle as she strained to reach. Chuck wound his arm around her middle as he took to toy elephant from her and placed it in between the two toys which were brought yesterday. Blair leaned back into him placing his hand where the baby had just kicked softly, chuck nuzzled her neck as together they held her bump as there baby moved inside of Blair._

Blair let a tear fall softly onto her hands before realising she was crying.

L O V E

The elevator pinged signalling Blair arrival. Lily was stunned as Blair appeared in the hall carrying Ella.

"Blair?". Lily asked as she got up from her place at the table.

"Is Bart here?". Blair asked attentively seeing Chuck stand.

"Here Blair". Bart arose and stood by Lily.

"I have an appointment I need to attend and I was wondering if you would take care of Ella for me. It will be no longer than an hour I promise". Bart smiled walking towards here.

"Of course. Will you be picking Ella up from here when you are done?". Bart held his arms out from Ella he wanted to see if Blair would hand him over.

"Yes I'll call before I arrive and if you are here I will collect her from here and if you are out I will collect her from where you are". Blair tried to steady her voice as she kissed Ella on the forehead and took of her coat. It was harder than she first thought surrendering her child to her family. Bart placed a reassuring hand on Blair's arm. The maid took Ella's coat as Blair hugged her one last time.

"Grandpa Bart is going to take care of you today baby". Bart smiled as Blair handed her over. Blair felt as though her heart was been ripped out as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"Blair?" Blair turned back around.

"We will take good care of her" Blair smiled as she saw Ella lean into Bart reaching for his tie.

L O V E

Chuck couldn't help but rush to her, scoop her out of Bart's arm and pull her close to him breathing her in, everything about her screamed Blair, they even smelled the same. Luca giggled as Chuck bent down to place Ella next to him on the play gym.

"Ella this is Luca, Luca this is Ella, she's your sister". Bart and Lily smiled watching the scene in front of them.

The two hour limit passed and Bart began to worry. It wasn't often that Blair didn't hold on her promise to be back on time, her routine was perfect.

"Lily I'm going to call Blair". Lily smiled as she continued to rock Ella back and forth as Chuck tried to settle Luca as he went down for his morning nap.

Chuck watched as Bart made the call. It made him clutch Luca just that little bit tighter knowing he was never going to have both of them together all the time. Bart placed the phone back in the cradle Chuck however noticed he didn't say a word.

"She's not answering". Bart looked at Lily both of them thinking the same thing.

"She might have switched her phone of for the appointment". Chuck didn't want to think what they were. Blair wouldn't leave her daughter. Blair wouldn't let Chuck do this alone.

L O V E

Blair stood looking up at the hotel somewhere in there was her family Ella, Luca and Chuck they were what she needed but yet she couldn't go up there and take it back. Blair couldn't bring herself to look at Luca because she knew that once she did she was lost. That once she looked into the eyes of her beautiful baby she would be lost, she would need to pick him up, to cradle him, to rock him and love him. The second she looked at him she would be in love just like she was with Ella but know they loved her too. Now she wasn't just Blair's, now they loved her too, now they would raise her and love her just like they did with Luca. Ella didn't need her now, she had Chuck, Bart, Lily, Serena and even Nate. None of them needed her. Maybe it was time for her to let them get on with their lives.

**AN**: OK I know this has taken a while but as most of you probably know I was busy giving birth to my little girl. Chapter updates I hope with know be back to been regular but I can't promise anything so I ask you to please bear with me.

**HnM Skinny's**: I hope you love this one too.

**Itsolgatime**: so do I since having Lily I feel so much more for her it was really hard to write this chapter. Well im sorry that it took me so long but I can guarantee more drama.

**Ronan03**: yeah I like Bart he is going to be a positive influence throughout this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: It took two.

Chapter: 7 out of 15

Pairings: Chuck and Blair, Bart and Lily.

Rating: T

L O V E

Bart was pacing the living calling Blair every two minutes still getting her answering machine. It was past four now and Blair had left her at precisely twelve thirty.

"Bart". Lily called him over as the elevator signalled the arrival of a visitor.

"Chase". Lily noticed the doorman from downstairs.

"Excuse me for interrupting your late afternoon Mrs Bass but I have a delivery that was urgent". Chase held out the envelope addressed to Chuck.

"It's fine". Bart's tone was a bit sharper than he meant.

"It is addressed to you Mr Bass". Chase held out the envelope in his shaking hand the girl who handed it to him made him fear the response of his boss, the tears she let fall from her hazel eyes gave him an impression it might not be what he wanted to read.

"thank you Chase". Lily nodded in his direction letting him know he could leave.

"Is it from Blair". Chuck was stood not to far away holding Ella in his arms.

Bart said nothing as he walked from the room into his make shift study closing the door behind him making it perfectly clear they weren't to follow him. Chuck silently handed Ella to Lily as he strode of in the direction of the study.

"I asked you a question". Bart wasn't surprised at Chuck's arrival.

"Yes it is from Blair". Chuck sat down on the chair at the other side of Bart's desk he hadn't been in this position for a few years.

L O V E

Blair sat in the back of the taxi staring out of the window as the raindrops fell on the window as the heavens opened. Blair clutched Ella's blanket tight wondering if she made the right decision it would be hard. Blair let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding. This way was simple easy efficient it was the best for the children. Chuck would have Ella Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and Blair would have them the rest as well as having Luca once she got to know him. Tonight would be the first night that Chuck would keep her until eight pm when Blair would collect her from Bart in the lobby downstairs. All she had to do now was think of something that would take her mind of what Ella, Luca and Chuck were doing right now. The last thing she wanted to do was worry about Ella the past five months had been hard but not once had she worried about Ella as a baby, Blair had not once worried about how Ella would grow up she had a dream whilst she was pregnant she worried about how the upper east side would tarnish her daughter make her something she wasn't and know here in this town she didn't have to worry about it. New Orleans was different there was no-one watching her every move, no-one inspecting her clothes or her life for the first time since she could remember she could be who she wanted no-one to questions to dictate to or to guide it was her Blair Waldorf living for the first time. The taxi wove through the streets slowly taking Blair home back to where everything reminded her of Ella of her little girl.

L O V E

L O V E

Chuck read the letter before running his hands through his hair. In a way he was glad that he had some time to spend with Ella but it meant he wouldn't get to see Blair every since she left it made him realise how much he needed her, wanted her he grew up without a mother and didn't want that for Luca. Chuck threw the lett back on the desk before standing up.

"Chuck". His father called out to him as he was leaving the room.

"What?". Chuck turned to face Bart his face weary and drawn.

"you will get her back". Chuck didn't say a thing he just walked back go were his kids were laying. Chuck couldn't help but what the clock he knew in just a few very short hours that Bart would have to take Ella back downstairs to meet her mother before tomorrow when she would be meeting Lily in the park with Luca, there wasn't a mention of Chuck not even the slightest glimpse of Chuck's name. It was like he didn't exist to her he spent the past days analyzing what Blair had said she really did blame him nothing he said was good enough. He had lost her and not in the way he thought five months ago, this was worse she was still alive but not with him.

Author's note: I know it has taken a while and I am sorry but I promise I will try and update this more often. So if you could just do one thing for me…..review!. Krissie xx


End file.
